Here With You
by VyxenSkye
Summary: A disease takes hold of Atem unexpectedly, and, with no way to save his stillhost Yugi, he separates the two of them. But will it cause more harm than good? And can Yugi find a way to save the spirit he’s come to love?
1. Chapter 1

Here With You

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: A disease takes hold of Atem unexpectedly, and, with no way to save his still-host Yugi, he separates the two of them. But will it cause more harm than good? And can Yugi find a way to save the spirit he's come to love?

Warnings and Disclaimer: It is post-Ceremonial Duel, as in they know his name, but Atem is still a part of Yugi, for the sake of the plot. This will be an eventual yaoi, so keep that in mind!

Most information about disease obtained from wikipedia, but some of it's made up, so don't punch me too much on that.

_**I don't own Yu-gi-oh!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Atem? Are you alright?"

Atem raised his head from his bed, opening his eyes. He was in his room in the Millennium Puzzle, trying to get his roaring headache to go away.

"Yes Yugi. I'm only… tired." Atem responded groggily, laying his head back down and trying to sleep.

A moment later a gentle hand stroked down his back, and Atem opened his eyes to meet concerned violet eyes. "Are you sure? You don't look so well."

Atem sighed, rolling over so he could keep eye contact with his hikari. "I just have a headache. I'll be alright."

Yugi smiled. "Okay. You get some rest, alright?"

Atem smiled back. "Thanks for worrying, aibou."

Yugi nodded with a smile, and then faded from sight as he left the room. Atem closed his eyes, and then drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

(Dream/Memory)

"My lord Pharaoh, are you sure you are well?"

Atem's eyes opened to meet the concerned blue eyes of Seth. He shook himself, and then nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am fine."

"Very well, my lord."

Atem focused back on the happenings in front of him, a ritual ceremony to pray for a good harvest. The Pharaoh placed a few fingers against his temple, rubbing slightly to try and ease his headache.

The ceremonies rose to a clamor, and Atem moaned softly, the room blurring around him. The Pharaoh swayed, but a hand settled against his chest, stopping him from falling.

"Please, Pharaoh Atem, go and rest. You are not well." Seth said firmly.

Atem nodded reluctantly. "Well enough, I will go. Just have the ceremony continue."

"I will accompany you."

Atem shook his head. "No. You are in charge, Seth. I will be fine."

Seth didn't seem happy, but he followed his lord's will. Atem pushed himself to his feet, disappearing with a whirl of his cloak. He moved through the halls silently, his head still pounding.

As the floor tipped Atem stumbled, falling against the barrier, panting slightly. Body-shaking coughs took him, and he covered his mouth with one hand. His hand came away bloody, and Atem's crimson eyes widened. The world tipped and swayed, colors swirling together. The last thing Atem saw was the sky fading, and then the world blackened.

There was a sensation of falling, and then consciousness fled with a halting thud.

* * *

Seth felt worried about his Pharaoh. Lord Atem had not looked well, his dark skin had been pale, and he had been sweating and panting.

Seth finally stood, leaving the room to find the Pharaoh. He walked briskly through the palace, but as he passed one of the barriers of the second level he felt compelled to stop.

Confused, the Rod's guardian moved to the barrier, and then called for the guards, his voice panicked and loud.

Seth ran towards the stairway, running down them two at a time. All he could see in his mind's eye was the Pharaoh, lying prone on the floor, limbs askew and blood pooled around his head, soaking his hair. Was this an act of violence? Or merely an accident?

Seth arrived on the scene a moment before the guards, and lifted the Pharaoh carefully bridal style, carrying him towards the medical wing of the palace. The young leader was out cold, blood dripping rhythmically from his hair to hit the ground.

'Please be alright, my lord…'

* * *

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." the healer remarked sadly. "The Lord Atem has been taken by a sickness that has no cure, the same one that caused the passing of his mother, the good Queen. His lungs are being destroyed within him."

Seth's heart stopped. The lung disease? Their good and kind Pharaoh was… dying? But why would the Gods do this? Was this really their will, or the work of something else?

The guardian turned his eyes to the young Pharaoh, saddening. Atem lay beneath a single white sheet, his pale skin nearly matching it, panting heavily, and sweat soaking his hair.

'How could we have missed this?' Seth thought with dread. 'Please, Ra, do not steal him from us. Atem is a good Pharaoh, he has led us well.'

Atem started coughing, and blood trickled slowly down his chin. The healer wiped it away with sadness. "Forgive me. I can do nothing for him. All we can do is wait."

(End of Dream/Memory)

* * *

Atem awoke with a start, sitting up straight in bed. He was damp with sweat, and his heart was pounding.

"Atem? I need you."

Yugi's soft voice pierced the quiet, and Atem stood, answering his hikari. "I am here, aibou. What do you wish of me?"

"A duel. You haven't in a while, I was wondering if you wanted this one?"

Atem rolled his shoulders. "I do. I could use a good duel."

The two switched seamlessly, as they always did now, and Atem glanced down. One of the dueling arenas similar to Pegasus's, an old one. No matter.

Atem didn't bother examining his opponent; he looked down at his hand. It was very good, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, 2 trap cards, and 2 magic. All his opponent had was one card face down and a monster in defense mode.

Atem didn't get very far into his turn. He had barely gotten ready to place down a card when his chest seized, something rising in his mouth. His eyes wide in fear, he raised a hand as he coughed, his hand coming away wet with dark blood.

The cards slipped from his nerveless fingers, hitting the ground as blood sprayed the console, Atem slumping forward and sliding to the floor. The last thing he heard was his aibou's friend's calling out, and, above it all, Yugi screaming his name.

His mind fled.

* * *

Well, here's my attempt at a new story. I'm not too sure about it, let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clear things up, Yugi and Atem are NOT together, at least, not at the moment. They just have special names for each other. That will be explained within the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Tea had never been so worried in her life. Yugi had been getting ready to duel some random challenger, and then he had suddenly collapsed onto the console, sliding limply to the floor.

The three friends had run up there, Joey calling an ambulance. They had found thick blood splattered over the screens, Yugi boneless on the floor with blood leaking from the corners of his lips.

Tristan had instantly lifted his smaller friend, running from the room with panic in his face and eyes. Tea had followed, but as she had gone she had heard Yugi moan.

She was shocked as she recognized the voice of Atem, deeper than Yugi's. 'You mean that's the Pharaoh?.! Not Yugi?.! What's going on?.!'

Now the brown-haired girl sat worriedly beside the white bed, watching as her friend panted for air. The doctor's had already examined him, and were working on a diagnosis. In the meantime, Joey and Tristan were waiting for Grandpa, while Tea was left with Atem.

Now that she suspected that it was the Pharaoh rather than Yugi, she could easily see the difference. She could pick out Atem's slightly shaper features, wilder hair, and older visage. Atem was also taller than Yugi, which was harder to see because he was lying down.

Tea sighed, feeling helpless. She had no idea what to do. She was scared, and worried out of her mind. What could possibly have Yugi, no, Atem, coughing up blood?

At that moment Grandpa came inside, followed by Joey, Tristan, and the tall doctor that had examined Atem. Tea jumped to her feet, wringing her hands.

The doctor sighed. "We've reached a diagnosis." He looked up. "Your friend has tuberculosis."

"Tuberculosis?" Tea whispered fearfully.

Joey seemed excited. "But that's curable, right? You can make it go away!"

The doctor sighed again. "Unfortunately I don't know that. We can give him doses of rifampicin and isoniazid, which are standard medications for this, but with how far this is, I don't know how effective they will be. It's amazing that he's had no symptoms up till this point. We can treat him, but there's no guarentee that it will work."

It was literally possible to watch Joey's face crumple. Grandpa made a soft sound of distress, and Tea felt her heart stop.

And somewhere in the rooms of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi wept.

* * *

"Atem? Atem please, wake up…"

Atem frowned as the words ended in a sob, soft cries echoing in his mind. The Pharaoh struggled to open his eyes, some part of him not wanting this mysterious person to cry.

He moaned faintly, and then managed to pry his eyes open. He met concerned, teary, scared violet eyes. "Y-Yugi?"

Yugi brushed his fingers over Atem's face, smiling slightly. "Hey Atem…"

Atem moaned again, putting a shaky hand to his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted. God, I was so scared, Atem… You were coughing up blood, so we were taken to the hospital." Yugi murmured, stroking Atem's face gently. "They said…" he sniffled. "That you have tuberculosis."

Atem blinked. "D-Does that mean that you will too?"

Yugi nodded with a watery smile. "Yes. It is my body, our body. We will die as one, mou hitori no boku."

Atem flinched, sitting up sharply. "No! You can't, aibou! I won't let it!"

Yugi shook his head, cupping Atem's face in both hands, his thumbs wiping away tears that were flowing freely from those crimson orbs. "There's nothing you can do, mine only. We are one, you and I."

Atem shook his head again. "No… No…This disease, it will kill us…I had it, this lung eating sickness, when I was Pharaoh…"

Yugi blinked back tears. "Did it kill you?"

"N-No… The Puzzle… But it would have…" Atem sobbed out. "Ra showed me the moment of my death, I know…"

Yugi frowned, and then placed his forehead against his yami's. "Show me, mine only. Show me."

Atem closed his eyes, and then opened them again, revealing pitch black orbs that swirled with purple; the darkness of the Shadow Realm.

Reality fled.

* * *

"My Pharaoh, are you sure?"

Yugi opened his eyes to see the High Priest Seth standing in front of him, his hand clenched around the Millennium Rod. He looked around for his Pharaoh, and then his hands flew to mouth.

Atem was in front of him, wrapped only in a white gown that fell to his feet. The jewelry was gone; only the Puzzle remained. He was bent over, his face deathly pale, crimson eyes dull. Yugi could see that he was shaking, and there was sheen of sweat over his features.

"I must, Seth…" Atem said weakly, stumbling as he took a step towards the alter in front of him. His voice was little more a whisper, hoarse and gravelly.

Seth ran forward as Atem started coughing, a hand over his mouth as he sank to his knees. Yugi saw blood leaking through his fingers, and then he straightened again wiping, his hand and leaving a bloody streak across his white gown.

Yugi could only watch as the Pharaoh grabbed his Puzzle, raising it and chanting in his Ancient tongue. There was a roar, and then the Pharaoh collapsed bonelessly, the Puzzle shattering on the rock floor. Seth ran forward with a cry, catching Atem before he hit the floor.

The monarch's head flopped back to reveal wide sightless eyes, an open mouth filled with blood, and a look of pain across the magnificent features.

Yugi let out a sob, and then fell back into the powerful embrace of Atem's mind.

* * *

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Yugi could feel tears dripping on his face, and he woke to find his head in Atem's lap. He sat up, hugging the crying spirit gently. "Oh, please, yami mine, don't cry. It's not your fault, and I'm not sad. I would die with you, I promise, it's not your fault."

Atem suddenly set his face. "No. I won't allow this to happen."

Yugi blinked. "Mou hitori no boku?"

The Eye of Udjat flared to life on Atem's forehead, and then consciousness fled, taking Yugi into darkness.

* * *

Joey let out a cry of shock as Yugi's body suddenly convulsed, the heart monitor going crazy. Blood poured from his mouth, and then there was brilliant light.

When it dimmed Joey could see two bodies there, one coughing and shaking, the other sitting up. "Atem!"

Joey blinked as he saw Yugi pull the form of the Pharaoh himself, who was coughing, blood spotting his lips, into his lap.

"Atem, please, what have you done!.? You're going to make yourself worse!" Yugi cried, shaking the limp body lying against him.

There was no response from the spirit, only a faint choking sound. Yugi cried out again, turning Atem onto his side as he began to choke on his own blood.

Joey leapt to his feet, throwing open the door. "Help! Someone help!"

Doctors ran into the room, pushing Yugi out of the way as they tried to help Atem. Yugi stumbled back into Joey, reaching for his other even as Joey held him back.

"ATEM!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they were finally let back into the room Yugi ran instantly to Atem's side, clasping his pale hand. "Atem, answer me, please!"

Dazed crimson eyes fluttered open to meet Yugi's violet ones, and the Pharaoh's hand weakly clutched at his partner's. "Aibou…"

Yugi rubbed his cheek against the Pharaoh's hand, tears wetting his skin. "Oh, mine only, you scared me! I thought you were leaving me!"

Atem pulled Yugi closer, nuzzling the younger's face. "Oh no, love, I would never leave you. I promised I would protect you, and so I shall."

After a few moments of calming down, Yugi sat quietly by his other, their fingers interlaced between them. Joey blinked. "Um, guys, are two like, together?"

Atem blinked, and Yugi started giggling, hiding his red face behind his and Atem's clasped hands. Atem laughed as well. "No, Joey. Yugi and I have been one for many years, and contact was constant between our souls, so we're used to touching each other constantly."

Yugi nodded. "When we are together in the Puzzle we tend to hold hands and things, and sometimes we sleep in the same bed."

"I would never do anything without Yugi's permission, and this is no romance." Atem said pointedly. "Think of it as… extremely close siblings."

"And the names?" Joey asked, a confused tone in his voice.

Yugi smiled. "We have many names for each other, they just sort of… started. Atem and I have always referred to each other as aibou and mou hitori no boku, but the word 'love' came from when Atem really started protecting me from bullies, back when he first came."

Atem nodded. "I heard some of the… things they would call him, and I knew that he needed the reassurance of someone always there to love him. So I started calling him my 'love.'"

"I picked up 'mine only' when Atem started having nightmares about being trapped in the Puzzle, not long after the duel with Dartz where he lost me. So he knows that I forgive him always, and that there's always someone that he can count on." Yugi finished.

Joey blinked in surprise. "Wow, guys, that's… really deep. That's really cool, that you care for each other that much."

Yugi blinked. "Really? It doesn't bother you?"

Joey shook his head. "No. Should it?"

Yugi looked away, blushing slightly. Atem made a soft sound of comfort, squeezing Yugi's hand. The boy hid his face against Atem's throat, leaning against him.

The tall blond suddenly realized. "You thought that I would hate you, didn't you?" Yugi nodded against Atem's neck, and the spirit kissed his forehead gently. "Don't worry Yug', I don't think I _could _hate you. Besides, it's not like you're gay…"

Joey trailed off as Atem closed his eyes and Yugi hid his face. "I am Joey." Atem murmured, lapsing into his old habit of referring to himself and Yugi as a single.

There was a silence. "Oh geez… I'm sorry guys… Well if it makes you feel better, I'm bi! So it doesn't bother me or anything!" Joey definitely felt out of place.

Yugi smiled shakily at him. "It's alright Joey."

Atem broke the moment by coughing wetly, pulling away a hand covered in blood. Yugi was instantly afraid, his fingers running over his other's face. The spirit smiled at him. "I'm fine, love, I promise."

Yugi frowned, his eyes worried, but he left it alone. He held Atem's hand, continuing to stroke the tanned skin in an attempt to comfort the other, his face serious. Atem coughed again, but no blood came up this time.

Yugi set his face. "Joey, could you leave us alone for a little bit?"

Joey blinked, but the look on Yugi's face made him realize that the small teen meant to talk to Atem, and no doubt about the separation. The blond nodded, standing. "Sure thing, Yug'. I'd better get going anyway, it's getting late. Everyone's going to be here in the morning, okay?"

Yugi smiled at his friend. "Alright Joey. I'll see you tomorrow."

Joey waved as he left the room, and then Yugi turned to Atem, his eyes dark and serious. The spirit frowned, watching his young charge. "Aibou…"

"Don't you 'aibou' me! Do you have any idea what you've done?.!" Yugi said loudly, his eyes narrowing.

Atem blinked as he heard Yugi's raised voice. Yugi _**never **_got angry with him… "I only want to protect you, Yugi."

Yugi's frown deepened. "By _**separating **_us?.! That's taking it a little far, mou hitori no boku. I have never felt so… awkward in my life! I feel so empty without you!"

Atem sighed, looking away. "I know, love, I feel it too, but it was necessary for your safety. I can't let this disease claim you too!"

Yugi looked down, tears blurring his vision. "I would have died with you. I would have been happy, staying with you. You should have asked me… In that moment… God, I thought I was going to lose you!"

Atem looked up in shock, wide crimson eyes meeting Yugi's. The Pharaoh drew the crying boy close, burying his nose in the vanilla-scented hair. "Oh Yugi… I'm going to stay as long as I can, I promise you." Atem didn't know how to fix this problem, and to see his aibou in pain was tearing him up inside.

Yugi pressed his body close to Atem as though he was trying to sink into the spirit's skin. He shoved his face against Atem's throat, his lips skimming over the tan skin. "Gods, I miss you, Atem! I miss feeling your soul beside mine!" Yugi cried tearfully.

Atem clutched the boy to him, raising his face with a finger under his chin. "Yugi, I am here with you."

Their lips met.

It was a complete accident. Just as Yugi was leaning to bury his face in Atem's neck, the other was bending to kiss his cheek. By some chance, their lips collided in the middle.

Their eyes remained open, staring at each other in shock, and then they quickly broke apart. Yugi panted where he sat, a blush quickly spreading across his face as he watched Atem. The other looked up at Yugi, and then looked away, blushing furiously.

"Um… A-Atem?"

The Pharaoh looked up. "Yes, aibou?"

"Would… Would you…" Yugi nibbled his lip, unable to get the words out. He growled in a rather Atem-like way that caused said man to blink, startled. "Oh!"

Atem gasped in surprise when Yugi flung himself into his lap, grasping the Pharaoh's hair and crushing their lips together. Atem emitted a rather… curious squeaking sound, but then sank into the kiss, eventually asserting his dominance by thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Yugi moaned faintly, but in that moment they drew back, their eyes fluttering open. Atem grinned. "Wow. How come we never did that before?"

Yugi giggled. Atem was right, that had been amazing. It was as though he was on fire and yet not, and the emotions pouring over their link made it even better. "Never thought it would be so… enjoyable." His eyelids lowered. "Want to do it again?"

Atem returned the feral grin, but before he could do anything he felt something rise in his throat and blood gushed from his mouth as he coughed heavily.

The gravity of their situation came rushing back and Yugi drew away, fearing for his other. Atem wiped at his mouth, and then embraced Yugi.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, TB is contagious! Let's just say that last chapter the doctors let Yugi have some time with him, and I had to leave him there to have a moment with Atem. The contagiousness will play in…. sorta… Just let me go with it, you'll see.

* * *

Chapter 4

"What do you mean?.!"

Yugi clenched his fists, glaring at the doctor in front of him. They wouldn't let him in to see Atem, telling him that because what Atem had was contagious, he had to stay out of the room.

"You let me see him last night, why can't I see him now?.!" Yugi demanded, trying to go around the man in front of him.

The doctor sighed. "We knew that you needed some time with him, and we figured that you'd be alright for a while. But now there's too much danger, you need to stay away from him so you don't get the disease as well!"

Yugi growled in a rather Atem-like manner, his violet eyes burning. "I don't care if I get it, I want to see him!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't…"

Yugi glared at him, but turned and stalked away from the door. He didn't think he'd ever been this angry in his life, but he wasn't giving up. Oh no, he would go back later when those doctors weren't around the door and he would see his other half and lover.

The night away from Atem had been hell, he hadn't slept at all, he was too busy worrying about the Pharaoh. He had also been working on a way to help him, but had so far come up with nothing. He knew that somehow the Puzzle was the key, and he had spent most of the night sitting cross-legged on his bed, the Puzzle cradled in his hands.

He crept back towards the room, glad to see that there was no one around, and then quickly slipped into the room. He gasped as he turned to look at Atem, tears welling in his eyes.

Atem had obviously gotten worse over the night. His heartbeat was fast and shallow, a machine helping him breathe. Yugi moved closer, sitting by his side and taking his hand, being wary of the IV extending from the back of his hand.

Atem's crimson eyes fluttered open slowly, but he didn't look around. "Y-Yugi?" His voice was very soft, Yugi almost didn't hear it.

"Yea…" Yugi murmured. "I'm here, Atem. Are you alright?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Yugi saw Atem's eyes turning towards him, those dull eyes slowly making contact with his. "I… I thought that… you couldn't… come back…"

Yugi grinned. "Do you think I'm going to listen to those doctors? There's no way I'm going to let them keep us apart."

Atem smiled, but whatever he was going to say was cut off as he started coughing softly, blood spotting his lips. Yugi wiped it away lovingly, trying to ignore the tears that were dripping down his cheeks and off his face.

Atem closed his eyes wearily, his hand tightening around Yugi's even though it was shaking. "I'm sorry… Yugi… I think… I'm dying…"

Yugi shook his head frantically. "No! No, don't say that… You can't give up, Atem; I know that you'll get through this… You're strong."

Atem chuckled faintly. "My mind… is still strong… but my body…"

Yugi squeezed Atem's hand, holding it up by his face and rubbing his cheek against the smooth palm. "You can't talk like that, Atem. I know that you're going to be just fine, you'll get through this!"

Atem's eyelids drooped slightly. "I'm so tired… Yugi…"

Yugi felt panic flare through him, and he probed at Atem's consciousness through the weak link they still had. He could feel Atem's spirit dimming, and he knew that if Atem went to sleep, he would die.

"Don't you dare go to sleep on me, Atem!" he commanded, shaking Atem's hand frantically. "Keep your eyes open!"

Atem turned to look at his younger counterpart, his crimson eyes dull with fatigue and pain. "Yugi… please… let me go…"

Yugi shook his head. "NO!" Tears were still falling down his face, flying off his cheeks and he shook his head again. "I will not let you die! I won't let you leave me, not after I finally got you!"

The Pharaoh smiled faintly at that. "I'm sorry, Yugi… I don't want… to leave… but I'm… so tired… I just want to sleep…" His eyelids fluttered for a second, but Yugi's frantic shake of his hand made his eyes open again.

"Don't close your eyes!" Yugi said, looking around him as he tried to think of a way to help his other half and lover. He looked down to his chest, where the Puzzle was resting against his ribcage. It glinted up at him, almost as though it was trying to tell him something.

Yugi felt Atem's hand growing limp in his own, and the Pharaoh sank back against the pillow, coughing hard. Blood poured from his mouth, trailing from both corners of his lips and down his chin.

The boy felt his heart stop as he heard Atem choke slightly as he stopped coughing, and then the breathing machine started humming loudly. Yugi knew that Atem wasn't breathing properly, and the machine was trying to breathe for him.

Yugi bit his lip. He knew he had maybe a few minutes before the doctors would come back and he would be taken away from Atem, probably for good. And if that happened, Yugi knew that Atem would die alone.

And he couldn't let that happen.

He let go of Atem's hand, grasping the Puzzle with both hands and lifting it away from his chest. He rested his forehead against the cool gold, praying with all his heart that he could help Atem, hoping that somehow the Puzzle would answer his prayers.

He felt the golden surface begin to heat up, and then a brilliant light poured from the object. Yugi managed to keep a hold of the item for a few moments, but then the heat grew too much and he dropped it, his hands covering his eyes.

All else was lost in a sea of light.

* * *

The doctors entered the room of Atem Moto to find the boy known as his cousin slumped over the patient's body, both unconscious. There was nothing wrong with any of the machines, so they were confused as to why they had gotten the alarm that the patient wasn't breathing correctly.

A few of them lifted the younger boy, but as they did he coughed faintly, blood splattering the white sheets covering his cousin.

"Come on, get him to another room, something's wrong!" one of them said, hauling Yugi's body away.

A nurse went to Atem, examining him and looking over his body. She suddenly gasped. "Doctor! Doctor, come here!"

The man ran to her side, looking over her shoulder. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the patient, but then he noticed that he looked… healthier. "We need to examine him fully, wait a moment."

A few moments passed in tenseness, and then there was a triumphant call. "The medication is working! The disease is leaving his body! We've done it!"

* * *

Not sure if I like this, but god this chapter was hard to write… One more, and it's likely to be a short one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Long wait, short chapter. I'm sorry. But this is all there is, I'd like to thank my reviewers and readers for hanging on for this pathetically short chapter. I hope you liked the story anyway!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Atem? Atem, can you hear me?"

Crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, and Atem turned to the side to see who was talking to him. He felt better than he had for days, he could breathe just fine, and his chest didn't ache the way it did. His lungs even felt clear, before they had felt almost waterlogged.

He met the concerned tawny eyes of Joey, and then he blinked, confused. "Joey? Where's Yugi?"

His aibou had been at his bedside throughout his sickness, and if the doctors had let Joey in, then Yugi should have been there as well. But there was no sign of the small teen, at least that Atem could find.

Joey nibbled on his bottom lip. "Well, he's in the room next to yours."

Atem felt panic flare, and he pushed himself up, his arms trembling slightly and then holding. "In there? Why? Is something wrong with him?"

Joey pushed him down as he saw how much he was shaking, a small smile coming to his lips. "Easy, Atem, everything's just fine now. We don't know how it happened, but somehow the medicine started working on you, and now you're cured! Yugi, however, has got a mild case."

Atem felt his world stop spinning as the blond said this, but because Joey had said mild, some part of him felt relieved. "So he'll be okay?"

The blond nodded with a rogue grin. "He's gonna be just fine, just like you. Both of you should be able to go home within the week, according to the doctors. They just can't understand it, but I tell ya, I think that the Puzzle did something."

The ex-Pharaoh nodded absently as Joey said this, it seemed the most reasonable explanation, the Puzzle did have strange powers, some of which even he was not aware of. No doubt Yugi's sheer need to help him had drawn the magic from within the item, and it had done the only thing it could, transfer a part of the illness from Atem into Yugi, enabling them both to be healed by the medicines.

Atem sighed slightly, settling into the mattress as the tiredness of his limbs hit him. "He's okay?"

Joey nodded with a smile. "He's fine. Both of you are. Now you just need to get some rest, according to the doc'. I'm sure they'll let you see Yugi soon."

Sleep was coming for the former Pharaoh, whether he liked it or not. His mind eased by the news of Yugi's health, he allowed himself to drift off under the watchful eye of Joey, finally relaxing.

* * *

"Atem?"

The former Pharaoh's eyes flashed open as he heard the gentle voice of his aibou, and his brilliant crimson eyes looked to the side to meet Yugi's violet orbs. A smile spread across his face and he pushed himself into a sitting position, reaching for his aibou.

Yugi returned the smile, though it was a little strained. The small boy was currently resting in a wheelchair that was guided by Joey, but he looked alright, even if he was a little pale.

The two latched onto each other, hugging happily. Atem gave a heave and pulled Yugi from his chair and into his lap, snuggling against the boy and lovingly kissing his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay, love, you had me worried."

Yugi snorted faintly, running his fingers through Atem's spiky hair. "Not as much as you had me worried. I'm just happy that I could do something to help."

Atem frowned at those words, and he pushed Yugi away from him a little, his crimson eyes serious. "What you did was reckless and rather stupid, Yugi. I'm not proud that you did that. The Puzzle is very unpredictable when not wielded by a true master of it, such as myself. It could have done _anything_."

Yugi frowned back, about to protest, but he found himself swept up in Atem's powerful embrace once more. He paused, a little shocked, and then spoke softly. "Atem?"

The former Pharaoh's voice was soft as he spoke next. "I'm not proud of it… But I am glad… because I get to stay with you."

Yugi smiled, returning the embrace lovingly. "I love you, mine only."

Atem leaned away from Yugi, only to lean back in and capture Yugi's lips in a powerful kiss. "I love you too, aibou…" he breathed as he pulled away, his vermillion eyes locked with Yugi's violet gems.

They were interrupted by a stuttering sound from beside them, and both turned to look at Joey, who was staring at them with shocked honey eyes. "What the? What happened to not being together?.!"

Yugi stared, and then looked towards Atem. The two stared at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing, clutching to each other.

'Just like Joey, to burst the moment like that…'

Yugi smiled, leaning against Atem's chest. "That's for another time, Joey. Right now, I think we should just be glad that things are back to normal."

Joey shrugged. "Whatever… But I still want to know…."


End file.
